Total Drama: Red Carpet - Episode 1 Transcript
Alakazam! - Today at 8:18 PM :mike: is wasted Maybe I should've just killed myself jro - Today at 8:18 PM :courtney: i OOZE drama Noah - Today at 8:18 PM :brody: improv is too funny anyways Alakazam! - Today at 8:18 PM :mike: You ooze something else once a month jro - Today at 8:18 PM :chris~1: and...ACTION GO - Today at 8:18 PM :brick~1: we got this guys! jro - Today at 8:18 PM :chris~1: BEGIN Alakazam! - Today at 8:18 PM :mike: ......... jro - Today at 8:18 PM :courtney: ... vanilla - Today at 8:18 PM :crimson~1: kneels down and picks up a raven Alakazam! - Today at 8:18 PM :mike: ............... jro - Today at 8:18 PM :courtney: smacks brick YOU KILLED OUR BABY GO - Today at 8:19 PM :brick~1: I’m sorry! jro - Today at 8:19 PM :courtney: how could you :sob: Heo - Today at 8:19 PM :shawn: BRICK Noah - Today at 8:19 PM :brody: woah what now Alakazam! - Today at 8:19 PM :mike: Wow Brick what an asshole Heo - Today at 8:19 PM :shawn: punches Brick in the dick jro - Today at 8:19 PM :courtney: play along Heo - Today at 8:19 PM :shawn: punches him in the face vanilla - Today at 8:19 PM :crimson~1: The raven, a creature of the shrouded darkness of the human soul...but what does it truly represent? Heo - Today at 8:19 PM :shawn: Help me out Mike GO - Today at 8:19 PM :brick~1: I didn’t know he was in the car! vanilla - Today at 8:19 PM :crimson~1: Can we live without darkness in our lives and still be happy? Alakazam! - Today at 8:19 PM :mike: Military wannabe ass, cleft chin havin, flathead ass bitch toast - Today at 8:19 PM :izzy~1: swiming on a vine and comes in and kciks brick Is THAT DRAMATIC ENOUGH FOR YOU jro - Today at 8:19 PM :chris~1: poor crimson, actually trying GO - Today at 8:19 PM :brick~1: please forgive me Heo - Today at 8:20 PM :shawn: shoves Mike to Brick Let's kill him jro - Today at 8:20 PM :chris~1: just out of pity you're getting some brownie points cuz im such a nice guy GO - Today at 8:20 PM :brick~1: no I’m sorry! Noah - Today at 8:20 PM :brody: is actually confused WHAT ARE WE EVEN DOING?! vanilla - Today at 8:20 PM :crimson~1: rolls eyes Whatever. Alakazam! - Today at 8:20 PM :mike: Chris just wants some Goth puss jro - Today at 8:20 PM :courtney: cries Alakazam! - Today at 8:20 PM :mike: drinks pint' jro - Today at 8:20 PM :courtney: I AM GOING TO KILL MYSAELF :courtney: YOU KILLED OUR SON vanilla - Today at 8:20 PM :crimson~1: lets the raven fly away, it flies into Courtney's mouth :crimson~1: Oops Noah - Today at 8:20 PM :brody: woah dudette, you gotta like... stay alive! jro - Today at 8:20 PM :courtney: chokeS Alakazam! - Today at 8:20 PM :mike: That would be better for your marraige jro - Today at 8:20 PM :courtney: ACKZKCNSDJKGNVEWJRKGVSD vanilla - Today at 8:20 PM :crimson~1: smiles lightly GO - Today at 8:20 PM :brick~1: Courtney? jro - Today at 8:20 PM :courtney: is blue on the ground, choking :chris~1: :open_mouth: Alakazam! - Today at 8:21 PM :mike: She has horrible gag reflex GO - Today at 8:21 PM :brick~1: grabs her and does the heimlich jro - Today at 8:21 PM :chirs: :open_mouth: Noah - Today at 8:21 PM :brody: is still confused and starts tearing up SHE ACTUALLY DID IT WHAT Heo - Today at 8:21 PM :shawn: shoves Brick :shawn: does the heimlich jro - Today at 8:21 PM :courtney: vomits the raven onto chris Noah - Today at 8:21 PM :brody: I thought we were just acting! jro - Today at 8:21 PM :chris~1: ... GO - Today at 8:21 PM :brick~1: ... Heo - Today at 8:21 PM :shawn: .... jro - Today at 8:21 PM :chris~1: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Alakazam! - Today at 8:21 PM :chef~1: shakes head disapprovingly jro - Today at 8:21 PM :chris~1: spazzes out :chris~1: EEEEW IT TOUCHED ME Alakazam! - Today at 8:22 PM :kelly: Did we win be default? Noah - Today at 8:22 PM :brody: i thought we did a good job team GO - Today at 8:22 PM :brick~1: does the heimlich on Chris Alakazam! - Today at 8:22 PM :kelly: If not I could seal our victory in another way......... jro - Today at 8:22 PM :chris~1: Spazzes GO - Today at 8:22 PM :brick~1: are you okay buddy? Noah - Today at 8:22 PM :brody: dude is he like... dead? jro - Today at 8:22 PM :chris~1: regians composure Heo - Today at 8:22 PM :shawn: shakes his head in disappointment jro - Today at 8:22 PM :chris~1: i am now...you saved my life, brick! Alakazam! - Today at 8:22 PM ngl i love the fact this is trollplay-lite GO - Today at 8:23 PM :brick~1: anytime sir! Noah - Today at 8:23 PM :brody: WOW he just came back to life after dying, almost like a zombie. jro - Today at 8:23 PM :chris~1: all and all, this was a VERY dramatic performance :chris~1: nice job, shutterbugs! :chris~1: THE GOOF TROUPE :chris~1: youre up Alakazam! - Today at 8:23 PM :mike: Yeah whatever GO - Today at 8:23 PM :scarlett: okay we need to top them jro - Today at 8:23 PM :chris~1: 3...2...1...ACTION Heo - Today at 8:23 PM :al: MI AMOR jro - Today at 8:23 PM :dawn: :smile: :dawn: leaps into alejandro's arms Noah - Today at 8:23 PM :justin: is there Heo - Today at 8:23 PM :al: I WANT TO MAKE YOU CRAZY Alakazam! - Today at 8:23 PM >starting out with "Mi Amor" jro - Today at 8:23 PM :dawn: :open_mouth: GO - Today at 8:24 PM :scarlett: Alejandro you’re cheating on me? Heo - Today at 8:24 PM :al: I WANT THE CAT IN YOU Alakazam! - Today at 8:24 PM heo does not watch enough telenovelas jro - Today at 8:24 PM :dawn: I WILL RENOUNCE ASEXUALITY FOR YOU ALEJANDRO vanilla - Today at 8:24 PM :jen: turns on really loud pop music jro - Today at 8:24 PM :dawn: i am a sad virgin :sob: toast - Today at 8:24 PM :dave: does stupi rocker shit GO - Today at 8:24 PM :scarlett: ummm Heo - Today at 8:24 PM :al: Wait what? jro - Today at 8:24 PM :dawn: people think im WEIRD vanilla - Today at 8:24 PM :jen: It's time for a fashion show, bitches! Noah - Today at 8:24 PM :justin: Scarlett, you should've seen this coming... shakes head jro - Today at 8:24 PM :dawn: but you...you have a DEEP soul Alakazam! - Today at 8:24 PM :kelly: I know someone who could help you with that Dawn Heo - Today at 8:24 PM :al: I think we were acting? jro - Today at 8:24 PM :dawn: you understand me :dawn: NO GO - Today at 8:24 PM :scarlett: after 5 years of marriage Alejandro? vanilla - Today at 8:24 PM :jen: struts down the stage in new bedazzled high heels jro - Today at 8:24 PM :dawn: this is REAL Heo - Today at 8:24 PM :al: We aren't stfu bitch vanilla - Today at 8:24 PM :jen: Check me out! jro - Today at 8:24 PM :dawn: :frowning: Heo - Today at 8:24 PM :al: Yes Dawn :al: We're real jro - Today at 8:25 PM :dawn: :open_mouth: Noah - Today at 8:25 PM :justin: wait so Alejandro isn't with Heather...? oh shi--... Alakazam! - Today at 8:25 PM :kelly: I am doing this right am I? jro - Today at 8:25 PM :chris~1: idek whats happening GO - Today at 8:25 PM :scarlett: facepalms toast - Today at 8:25 PM :chef~1: starts crying :chef~1: You know chris jro - Today at 8:25 PM :chris~1: yes? :chris~1: i see you are moved by their performance toast - Today at 8:26 PM :chef~1: I love this performance jro - Today at 8:26 PM :chris~1: :open_mouth: Heo - Today at 8:26 PM :al: I love you Dawn jro - Today at 8:26 PM :chris~1: wow Noah - Today at 8:26 PM :justin: takes a few steps forward if you break another heart AL i'll whoop your dead donkey ass jro - Today at 8:26 PM :chris~1: we are split toast - Today at 8:38 PM lol jro - Today at 8:38 PM :chris~1: any last words before you are launched toast - Today at 8:38 PM first out in bb fuck u all m pissed Alakazam! - Today at 8:38 PM lmao toast - Today at 8:38 PM i lost fucking dave yall happ hams have two charcters jro - Today at 8:38 PM :chris~1: presses button and dave flies up in the air and explodes Alakazam! - Today at 8:38 PM YALL BITCHES THINK YOU'RE FUNNY DON'T YOU jro - Today at 8:38 PM :chris~1: he didnt have any last words toast - Today at 8:38 PM BUT I LOST DAVE FAIR AND SQUARE Alakazam! - Today at 8:38 PM ALWAYS GOTTA VOTE ME OUT FIRST Noah - Today at 8:39 PM another explosion happens in the confessional booth jro - Today at 8:39 PM :chris~1: JOIN US NEXT TIME BABIES toast - Today at 8:39 PM THAT"S FUCKED UP jro - Today at 8:39 PM ---end----